


Fire eyes

by hardcore_otaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Spanish, ushiten
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_otaku/pseuds/hardcore_otaku
Summary: Las tonalidades del atardecer son perfectas, entre rojizos y anaranjados. Pero, ¿alguna vez vieron las de sus ojos?Wakatoshi sí, y eran mejores que las del atardecer.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fire eyes

> _Su almuerzo se estaba enfriando, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no le quedaba mucho por hacer más que mirar asqueado a su alrededor. Las paredes de los cubículos se ven más estrechos cuando se siente triste. El puré se enfrió. La poca esperanza que le quedaba se fue al intentar conversar con sus nuevos compañeros. Algunos lo ignoraron, otros lo llamaron extraño y feo. Apretó con fuerza los bordes de la bandeja y su mirada se posó en el techo; nadie lo aprecia._

Estaba maravillado. La puesta del sol en plena tarde primaveral hacía milagros. Sus ojos se veían como... el infierno. Pero no uno malo, sino uno donde los pecados salen a luz al perderse en sus tonos. Wakatoshi estaba seguro que Tendou lo notó viéndolo, pero sigue haciéndolo de todas formas. No puede parar, lo hipnotizan. Sus manos cosquillean cuando rozan ligeramente las ajenas y lo sabe. Está enamorado. 

Y su cabello, Dios, cada mechón rojizo es encantador. Peinado hacia atrás lo cautiva por completo, no solo quiere acariciar su melena, también desea hundir su rostro allí, absorbiendo su fragancia, su olor. 

Lo sabe, Tendou lo sabe porque sonríe tan ampliamente que esos dulces ojos se achinan. Sus labios se contraen de una manera que Wakatoshi no puede dejar de mirar, tan majestuoso que quiere retratarlo y atesorarlo por siempre. 

Y entonces el pelirrojo suspira. —Dímelo, Wakatoshi-kun, no puedo leer mentes.

Abre su boca pero nada sale de ella, no puede poner en palabras lo que siente. Es demasiado. Quiere que lea sus pensamientos, que sepa todo. Como su corazón se acelera cada vez que están juntos, como quiere tomar su mano siempre que está cerca de la suya, como piensa en besarlo cuando sonríe. 

Su enamoramiento no es reciente. Quiere pensar que sus caminos estaban destinados a encontrarse y que él será su único amante. Todo en el pelirrojo lo considera bello, fascinante; desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta, Tendou es único. Su manera de ser lo capturó por completo, la única persona capaz de invadir su espacio sin consentimiento, de buscarlo sin razón y buscar una excusa para hablarle fue él. Dedica su poca fe a creer en el amor, a entregarlo todo a él. 

No sabe si son sus hormonas o está demasiado perdido en las tonalidades de sus ojos, pero no puede responder. Todo en él se ve incluso más hermoso que de costumbre debido a la leve luz que se filtra entre las colinas. Es un ángel, un ángel de su propio infierno. ¿Acaso tiene sentido? Le resta importancia, porque ya no sabe qué más hacer, simplemente sigue admirándolo. Podría hacerlo por horas, pero el rostro del contrario exige una respuesta. Puede notar en su aspecto que algo lo pone nervioso; sus ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha y su sonrisa se tornó incómoda.

Wakatoshi vuelve a la realidad cuando nota la nueva faceta de Tendou. Ah, cierto, debe responderle.

—Precioso.

¿Ah? El entrecejo de Tendou se frunce, sus ojos se abren de golpe y siente que el corazón le deja de latir por un segundo. ¿Acaba de suceder realmente? No sabe si es su imaginación pero una parte de él piensa que Wakatoshi lo llamó precioso. A él, el que siempre careció de afecto, al que nadie quería. Su mirada vuela entre el césped debajo de ellos, sus manos, y las aves del cielo. ¿Será que... su amigo piensa que él es lindo? Nunca ha tenido problemas para deducir lo que el contrario quiere expresar o siente, pero esta vez la situación lo ha superado por completo. No sabe que hacer. ¿Sale corriendo? ¿Lo besa? ¿Le declara el amor que siente desde hace años? 

Toma aire y decide fijar su mirada en él, en sus ojos con tonalidades únicas, avellana mezclado con oliva. Se siente en las nubes, en paraíso. Hasta que comprende. Oh, ahora tiene sentido. Wakatoshi estaba viendo el cielo. Y con razón, el rojo del atardecer era único, quizás el mejor que haya visto en su vida. Las nubes se mezclan con los colores del cielo, formando algún tipo de algodón de azúcar artificial. Las piezas sueltan en su mente empiezan a cobrar sentido y quiere reír, siempre entiende a su amigo y esta no es la excepción. 

Suspiró pesadamente y casi con decepción. Acomodó su postura y pronto su vista se encontró con los colores desteñidos de la tarde. El castaño tenía razón, el cielo estaba precioso.

—Sí... el día está hermoso.

Ríe como de costumbre cuando la realidad lo supera, cuando quiere esconderse debajo de sus mantas y jamás volver a ver la luz. Debería estar acostumbrado... ¿no es así?

> _Las carcajadas inundan la sala. Tendou es el que las provoca. Es tan hilarante, las risas jamás abandonan el momento y las lágrimas comienzan a hacerse presentes en las comisuras de sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad... ¿o no?_
> 
> _Los demás lo ven y se alejan, ya es costumbre. Es normal estar solo en medio del pasillo, todo el mundo lo hace. Es normal hablar solo, Tendou se encuentra divertido y no entiende cómo la gente huye de él. Todo el mundo lo hace... ¿o no?_
> 
> _Se siente enfermo, aislado, fuera del mundo. ¿Cuál es la realidad? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hace aquí? Si tan solo alguien..._

—No.

Tendou siente que está jugando con su mente y se marea, no entiende qué está pasado. La adrenalina se instala en todo su cuerpo cuando Wakatoshi lo mira con tanta intensidad que está estático, más quieto que una estatua. El amor le inunda la garganta y tiene la sensación de que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. 

—Wakatoshi-kun.

—Tú eres precioso.

Lo dijo. Ushijima se siente más liviano, lleno de aire y amor. Se miran y ambos lo saben, están enamorados. Lástima que jamás será posible. En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, la cabeza de Tendou salió disparada. Aterrizó en la cubeta, como debía. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y mostraban lo que alguna vez fue amor puro, esperanza y una tonalidad que Wakatoshi no logró descifrar. Los tonos rojizos o tal vez anaranjados lo miraban fijamente, casi ni parecían muertos. Entonces lo supo, eran mucho más hermosos que el atardecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que ni yo entendí bien lo que quise escribir, así que haré el intento de explicarlo.
> 
> Este relato está basado en una época antigua, supongamos el siglo XV. Se presencia la Etapa Media y un reino gobernado por un rey. Wakatoshi y Tendou son caballeros nobles que sirven y protegen al rey.  
> Durante años, ambos desarrollan sentimientos por el otro pero, como todos sabemos, la época no acepta el amor homosexual. Entonces se reprimen constantemente.  
> La razón por la que Tendou es ejecutado al finalizar el relato —por si no lo comprendieron, sí, murió— se debe a que traicionó al rey por compartir información valiosa al reino enemigo. Wakatoshi, al ser casi la mano derecha del rey, es el encargado de ejecutarlo.  
> Por eso ambos están solos en ese momento, se declaran su amor y bueno... Ushiwaka decide obedecer al rey sobre su amor y le corta la cabeza a Tendou. Fin.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tengo la intención de seguir escribiendo en este fandom.


End file.
